cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Forge
Summary Sea Forge, Mar Forja, Mid Forge, Oramid Dvarg. Sea Forge is one of the last Duaren citadels in Cetemar. They live in a complex of sea caves, using the tidal action to power bellows and hammers of their factories. The Forge holds the history and glory of dwarvenkind in western Leviatha. Although diminished, the dwarves of Sea Forge remain a power in Leviatha. They produce a fifth of the iron on the continent; and have huge reserves of precious metals. The Forge can arm and armor 50,000 dwarven warriors; and employ twice as many mercenaries. History Founding The Sea Forge was founded following the War of the Fathers. It contains some of the oldest structures on the planet. Together with the Fell Forge, and kingdoms to the east, the Sea Forge founded the great Overmountain Empire. They ruled all the land west of the Midian Sea. After the fall of the Overmountain Empire, Sea Forge withdrew to the western peninsula, returning to their halls to mine and craft. They continued peaceful trade with the rising nations of men. Present Day Sea Forge has been in conflict with the Midian Empire for more than 200 years. Elements of the empire fomented a war against the dwarves, in order to take dwarven mines and metal reserves. Sea Forge and its soldiery are entrenched in the Warmarc. Appearance Sea Forge dwarves are tall for their kind, ranging 4.5-5 feet. Most are blonde-haired. Men and women plait their hair in complex patterns. Eye and skin color varies widely. Their clothing and armor incorporate web and scale patterns, as well as images of marine life. Paying both homage to the Overmountain Empire, and their ancient underground ties, Sea Forge dwarves use the crossed axe and pick in their imagery as well. A proud people, the dwarves are unafraid of ostentation, wearing much of their wealth as silver belts, bracers, neck and arm rings, and brooches. Dwarven men and women consider themselves warriors at all times. Women wear at least a metal gorget; men, a metal girdle (they call a gyrdan). Only children wear no armor, creating some confusion when dwarves meet mages, or other unarmored humans. Society and Customs The Sea Dwarf is terse to the point of being insulting. If they choose to speak at all to an outsider, it is a sign of great respect. Among peers, they can be quite gregarious and vulgar. However, they follow a strict hierarchy based on family rank and individual renown. Order and power are a blend of individual rights versus family rank. No dwarf may be enslaved nor his goods taken by force. And a dwarf can make great gains through hard work, shrewd trade, ingenious craftsmanship, or combat prowess. Rank In practice, family rank determines much of a dwarf's prospects, figuratively and literally. Highly ranked families prospect the newest delves. Lower ranked families end up working played-out ore veins. Most often, outsiders meet dwarves of lower rank. They come to the surface to make their fortune in adventure and war. Oaths The taking of an oath is a deep expression of faith among the dwarven peoples. A Sea Forge dwarf will not swear an oath without great consideration. The dwarf knows that breaking it will cost his family's honor, his life, and entry into afterlife. Known oath-breakers are expelled from their families, their goods forfeited, and exiled. Dwarven clerics cannot call their gods. If a dwarf cannot honor an oath in his lifetime, his children remain obligated to it. Relationships and Marriage Men and women are equal in Sea Forge. However, rank also determines marriage. Unions of different ranks are uncommon. To marry, the lesser ranked individual must deliver a large dowry in coin or in battle-dead. Marriages are entered into for periods of 100 years. Since dwarves are loyal, most unions last for a lifetime. Dwarven men and women of Sea Forge occasionally marry the same sex as well. Children Sea Forge dwarves have long childhoods, extending up to 50 years. By age 20, however, it is difficult to discern an adult dwarf from a child. Children are among the few dwarves who can say or speak anything they please. Dwarves of the Forge find it amusing to send their children to surface dwellers to act as ambassadors. Aging and Death Sea Forge dwarves age very slowly, becoming infirm in their fourth century. A dwarf wishes to die working or fighting. If he is close to death, the dwarf will do anything in his power to be mining, smithing, or fighting when the time comes. Governance The Sea Forge is run by hereditary nobility, the Brymraad. This family has ruled since the founding of Sea Forge. They claim to have found the first sea caves and deeper galleries. While the kings and queens of the Brymraad hold titular power, much of the day-to-day governing is conducted by the Guilds of War and Trade. Guild of Trade/Urdd Masnach The Guild of Trade used to have the most influence on the Sea Forge. They hold the largest number of families, with members ranging from miners, factors, and merchants. The Guild strived to make peace with outside powers, but failed. Guild of War/Urdd Rhyfel The Guild of War is now has the most influence with the Brymraad. The Guild is responsible for the defense of Sea Forge. In this capacity the Guild of War conducts the ongoing war between the dwarves and the Greater Midian Empire. The Guild has only 10 remaining families. Two family lines have been extinguished in the war against the Midians. Warfare The Sea Forge dwarves are superior engineers and underground fighters. They are said to have a thousand miles of tunnels and fortifications in the Sea Forge alone. The dwarves stock a huge armory of weapons, enough to fight almost any foe. They have enough smiths and forge capacity to re-tool their entire force in six months. The dwarves fight underground with daggers, picks and short-spears, as well as smoke pots and incendiaries. Dwarves are trained to fight in complete darkness and are resistant to fire and fumes. Above ground, the dwarves fight as heavily armored infantry. They primarily use plate armor with body shields, hammers, axes, and falchions. For mounted foes, the Sea Forge dwarves use a variety of pole arms. The dwarves have companies of crossbowmen, siege workers, and artillery. They also have light cavalry, often half-dwarves, who act as scouts and skirmishers. Location The Sea Forge is located on the continent of Leviatha, at the far western edge of the Peninsula Duera. The sea of Mar al Homen borders the Forge on two sides. To the east is the Totemic Hagiarchy. To the south are the Ecgwael Marches. Estimated Numbers 500,000 souls Forges Category:Cultures Category:Dwarves